Come Back To Me
by gnbrules
Summary: The music pulls them both under, but it's not enough to make things right again. Dwight/Angela angst. Brief appearance by Mose. Oneshot.


**COME BACK TO ME**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters…**

**A/N: Just so you know, the lyrics are my own creation, made with Dwight and Angela in mind. So…don't try looking them up or something. The song doesn't exist. ;) **

Dwight has told Mose, time and time again, not to leave the radio on. Sometimes, he thinks that maybe it's done intentionally - Mose's own passive aggressive way of making a statement. But then again, he might just be forgetful.

Dwight can't be sure, but it doesn't really matter. It's a waste of electricity, and he's not made of money.

It's an old radio, antique in looks, but surprisingly sharp in sound quality. The music filters from it, into the sitting room of the farmhouse. It's soft and sweet, and he's about to turn it off when the lyrics register in his mind.

"_And did you forget all we had and all we were? Don't you remember the days we spent in love, and how everything on earth felt right and pure?"_

It all seems so familiar, though he's sure that he's never heard it before. Or has he? Whatever the case, it's enough to make him forget about turning it off altogether. He listens carefully instead, concentrating on the words and how they flow so perfectly with the tune.

* * *

Angela is in her car, about to head to Andy's place. She turns the key and the radio comes on automatically. She's surprised to hear that it's not on the usual Christian station, and thinks that maybe Andy has been messing with her radio again.

But it doesn't sound like Andy music, with its soft, sweet tune.

She's about to try and find her usual station, but the lyrics sink into her before she can do so.

"_And did you forget all those warm, quiet nights? Don't you remember how we'd kiss and talk, and how I loved to hold you tight?"_

Angela does remember, and she feels a sudden ache in her chest. Her vision blurs. And though part of her still wants to, she doesn't change the station.

* * *

Dwight sits on the sofa, and he remembers it all too well. The music keeps playing, and without meaning to, he finds himself humming along to the chorus.

"_Come back to me, come back to me. I know that we can do this, that we can make this work. Come back to me, come back to me. Try to find that place inside, where old love for me might lurk."_

He looks down at his hands, which look too old, and tries hard not to feel the pain welling in his heart. He wants to believe that there's still a chance, but as more and more days go by without her, he's beginning to feel hopeless.

Angela might never come back to him.

The startling reality of this thought pulls him down, and the tears come to his eyes. They're unwanted and unwelcome, but there's nothing he can do to stop them from sliding down his cheeks.

Dwight wonders if she misses him at all.

* * *

Angela knows that it's her imagination, but she feels as if she's suffocating. She hasn't moved since the lyrics reached her, hasn't had another thought about touching that Seek button on the stereo.

The song keeps playing, and she bites her lip to keep from making a sound, but it's not enough.

"_I'm not myself without you, I'm a shell of all I used to be. And I wonder do you know this, do you see the mess you've made of me?"_

The hurt consumes her and the quiet crying from earlier turns into hysterical sobs. The pain makes her wonder if he'd take her back, now, after she's put him through this kind of agony.

She doesn't think so, somehow.

* * *

Dwight's shoulders are shaking as the sobs rack his body. He wants desperately to stop, but he can't help himself. There's so much he misses about her, and so many mistakes that he regrets making. If he could just undo this, he could have Angela back again.

But he can't.

Mose edges into the room unexpectedly, and looks at his cousin with sincere sadness. He wants to comfort him, but doesn't think that he'd be much help.

Dwight hardly notices, and he's too far gone to collect himself, even for Mose's sake.

"_Is this really over? Are we really done? Because I've got a confession, Love, I still think that you're my only one."_

The music fades.

* * *

The song ends, and Angela is a mess. Without really thinking about it, she takes the keys out of the ignition and gets out of her car. Somehow, she manages to make it back into her apartment without falling apart at the seams. She thinks it might be a miracle.

She doesn't bother to call Andy to tell him that she's not coming over. She simply collapses onto her bed and hugs a pillow to her chest. For a long time, Angela stays there, and pretends that she's holding on to Dwight instead.

* * *

Dwight manages to regain control. He wipes away the tears left on his face, and tries to find something to say to his cousin.

Before he can do so, however, Mose speaks up. He looks very upset and strangely guilty. "Sorry, Dwight. I'll remember to turn off the radio from now on. Promise."

At this statement, Dwight doesn't know whether he wants to laugh or sob more, so he simply nods and tries to block out the lyrics that are still running through his head.

**A/N: Reviews greatly appreciated. What did you think of that ending? The last line gave me a lot of trouble, so I hope it worked out okay. **


End file.
